Cuatro & Diez
by Once L
Summary: Colección de viñetas o drabbles sobre Kasamatsu y Takao. - 2. Confesiones a medias. - Ligero Shonen Ai.
1. De deseos e ilusiones

**Titulo: **De deseos e ilusiones que se vuelven realidad.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Kasamatsu Yukio y Takao Kazunari. El equipo de Kaijo, también.

**Género: **Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Ligero Shonen Ai. Kasamatsu/Takao o viceversa.

**Para:** Fandom Insano. **Reto:** Evil Plot Raven - Septiembre #6. **Prompt: **#1.

**Resumen: **Quizá sí era el día de buena suerte de Takao.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**19/10/12.**_

Takao no deja de sonreír, de tararear feliz una canción por lo bajo al esperar recargado en el muro que tiene la placa con el nombre de la escuela de Kaijo. Ha venido hasta aquí lo más rápido que pudo luego de terminar el entrenamiento del día en Shutoku.

Sólo espera que "él" aún no se haya ido. Espera recargado y sonriente un poco más. Según Midorima o más bien, Oha-Asa, hoy era su día de buena suerte y algo muy bueno le iba a pasar. Pero quién sabe.

Poco después de eso, cinco o diez minutos, escucha unas voces y ve a un pequeño grupo salir de la institución. Lo reconoce en seguida, es él.

—¡Kasamatsu-san! —así que le saluda feliz en cuanto lo ve salir, acercándose a él y los demás miembros de Kaijo.

—¿Takao? —Yukio se sorprende un poco de verlo ahí. Tanto Kise como él miran a su alrededor pero no ven a Midorima por ninguna parte, tal parece que ha venido solo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —y da dos pasos hacia él.

—¿Midorimacchi no ha venido contigo? —pregunta curioso Kise, ganándose por un segundo la atención de Takao, pero después lo ignora.

Tanto el rubio como Moriyama, Kobori y Hayakawa que hasta el momento simplemente observan curiosos la escena notan ese pequeño detalle pero ninguno dice nada, siguen observando en silencio.

—Pues no… —se ríe un poco el número 10 de Shutoku, centrándose sólo en el armador—. En realidad vine a verte a ti, Kasamatsu-san. Tenía un poco de hambre, estaba cerca, y decidí venir a ver si querías acompañarme a comer por ahí, ¿qué dices?

—¿Ir a comer, eh? —al pensar en comida el estómago de Yukio le recuerda que tiene hambre. Eso le vendría muy bien por lo que accede—. Sí, eso sería bueno. —le contesta con una pequeña sonrisa por la invitación.

—¿En verdad? —Takao aún no cree que Kasamatsu-san haya aceptado a ir con él. Es como un sueño hecho realidad que no puede dejar de sonreír y brillar felizmente sus ojos. Está feliz.

—Sí. —le confirma, girándose hacia los demás—. Entonces... nos vemos mañana, chicos. Me iré con Takao.

—¡Eh!

Los otros cuatro no pueden creer que Kasamatsu haya aceptado así sin más ir a comer con él. A ellos siempre les dice que no, que está cansado, que no tiene tiempo o simplemente que no quiere ir.

Esto es tan... injusto. Pero no pueden hacer nada, se resignan por el día de hoy.

—¿Nos vamos? —mira de nuevo a Takao, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo en que lo ve asentir.

—¡Sí!

Y sin más, ambos toman el camino opuesto a los demás mientras entablan una agradable conversación. Ellos desde el principio se han llevado bien, sin mencionar que tienen muchas cosas en común.

Takao por su parte, no puede creer que vaya a comer con Kasamatsu-san. Ha soñado y deseado tanto esto, acercarse, hablar con él, salir a pasear a algún lado que tiene que pellizcarse una mejilla para comprobar que no está soñando. Que esto no es otra ilusión de las que ha tenido desde antes de que se uniera a Shutoku cuando solía leer con interés y asombro sobre el capitán de Kaijo en las revistas de baloncesto, pero no lo es.

Esto es real, y es maravilloso. Lo mejor que le ha podido pasar. Sin duda alguna este es su día de buena suerte. Y quién sabe, quizá a partir de ahora pueda pasar un poco más de tiempo con Kasamatsu-san, la idea le gusta y mucho.

**Fin.**

* * *

Otra viñeta más que tenía escrita por ahí. Esta vez, sobre Kasamatsu y Takao, cumpliendo el Prompt de _"Lo más peligroso que existe en la vida son las ilusiones que se cumplen"_.

Y bueno, como la pareja me gusta y pretendo seguir escribiendo más de los dos, esta será una colección sobre drabbles o viñetas autoconclusivas que espero que les gusten ;)

Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano.


	2. Confesiones a medias

**Titulo: **Confesiones a medias.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Kasamatsu Yukio, Takao Kazunari. Kise y Midorima.

**Género: **Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Insinuación de Shonen Ai. Kasamatsu/Takao y Kise/Kasamatsu.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**23/10/12.**

Kasamatsu sigue observando la escena unos metros más allá. A esa distancia sigue escuchando perfectamente la conversación o discusión por momentos que Kise y Midorima Shintaro siguen sosteniendo para ver quién pedirá y pagará primero las ordenes ahí en Maji Burger mientras Takao y él esperan sentados en la mesa.

Pero la forma en la que ambos se llevan, la forma en la que se hablan preocupa un poco a Yukio pues revela que siguen siendo muy buenos amigos y tal vez, algo más. No lo sabe ni tampoco está seguro, simplemente esa idea pasa por su mente al verlos interactuar de esa forma.

Y mientras él sigue mirando aquella escena unas palabras se escapan de su boca.

—Midorima y Kise se llevan muy bien, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? —y Takao que está ahí lo escucha, volteando a verlo al escucharlo decir eso y después, a aquello que mira con tanta insistencia. Son Shin-chan y Kise en la fila hablando y peleando un poco—. Supongo que sí, algo. —asiente convencido viendo de nuevo al armador.- Son amigos y compañeros de equipo desde la secundaria después de todo, ¿no?

La expresión de Yukio se vuelve más seria y neutra, y aun así, Takao nota cierto pesar y dolor en sus ojos azules.

—¿Te preocupa, Kasamatsu-san?

—¿Eh? –ante esa pregunta lo mira un poco confundido. ¿Qué le ha dicho? No lo ha escuchado del todo, seguía distraído.

No obstante, el número 10 de Shutoku se lo vuelve a repetir al inclinarse más hacia la mesa y hablarle por lo bajo, centrando su mirada en su cara en busca de cualquier mínima reacción.

—¿Te preocupa que pueda haber algo más entre Shin-chan y Kise-kun?

—Pues… -Kasamatsu no sabe qué responder ante eso, desvía momentáneamente su mira hacia otro lado mientras piensa en qué contestarle.

Pero aquello, su expresión, su tono y su silencio, le dan la respuesta al portador del Ojo de Halcón. Aquello, en verdad le preocupa al capitán de Kaijo. Y él ya lo presentía, ya lo temía.

—¡Ah, pero no te preocupes por eso, Kasamatsu-san! —trata de animarlo pues no le gusta verlo así—. ¡Ellos sólo son amigos! —le dice con una gran sonrisa que gradualmente va menguado por lo que piensa a continuación—. Y aunque no fuera así, aunque ellos fueran algo más que amigos... lo cual si he de confesar, me conviene...

—¿Eh? —Yukio no entiende por qué ha dicho esto último, está confundido, pero el de ojos azules se lo aclara entusiasta.

—¡Ah! ¡Es que si fuera así, entonces podría tener una oportunidad contigo, Kasamatsu-san! Después de todo, siempre me has gustado. —y luego hace una pausa en la que piensa en lo que ha dicho—. ¡Oh! ¡Pero no me hagas mucho caso, por favor! Creo que no sé lo que estoy diciendo, lo siento.

Pese a reírse ligeramente, el armador nota el tenue sonrojo que Takao tiene en sus mejillas.

Con esto sabe que está hablando en serio pero al mismo tiempo trata de restarle importancia a sus palabras con aquella risa. Debe haberse arrepentido de decirle eso. Aquello, quiera o no, lo conmueve y lo ánima al mismo tiempo, haciendo incluso que sonría ligeramente.

Ahora se siente mejor, y se disipan de su mente esos extraños y absurdos pensamientos sobre Kise y Midorima. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En serio.

—Gracias, Takao. Lo tendré presente.

—¿Eh? —y ahora es el momento de sentirse confundido él. Entonces, ¿Kasamatsu-san no está enojado ni nada por el estilo por haberle dicho eso? Acaso... ¿Acaso tiene una oportunidad con él? Tiene que saberlo, preguntárselo para estar seguro y por eso es que se pone repentinamente de pie, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco—. ¡Esto, Kasamatsu-san...!

—¡Senpai, aquí está tu comida~!

Pero para su mala suerte, Kise y Midorima vuelven en ese momento a la mesa con sus órdenes listas y no puede terminar de formular su pregunta.

La atención de Kasamatsu incluso se centra ahora en el as de Kaijo al pasarle éste su orden.

—¡Te tardaste! -le reclama al rubio al alzar molesto una de sus cejas.

—¡Lo siento! -Kise toma asiento a su lado y se disculpa con una sonrisita nerviosa—. ¡Es que Midorimacchi no me dejaba pedir primero, senpai! —se excusa con un puchero infantil al ver al de cabellos verdes que mejor lo ignora.

No ha sido su culpa, sigue insistiendo él férreamente.

—Takao, ¿vas a ir a algún lado o te quedarás parado ahí como idiota todo el tiempo? —le pregunta serio el de ojos azules al verlo todavía de pie.

—¿Eh? —ante eso reacciona—. ¡No, por supuesto que no, Shin-chan! No iré a ningún lado, sólo quería estirarme un poco. —y vuelve a tomar asiento al seguir riéndose, mirando a Kasamatsu-san que discute con Kise al querer éste que le dé de sus papas fritas.

—¡Por favor, senpai! ¡Dame aunque sea una!

—¡Te dije que no, así que déjame en paz!

—¡Senpai~!

Sólo una. Takao sólo necesita una oportunidad, un momento a solas para preguntarle a Kasamatsu-san qué significaron esas palabras; si entendió bien y tiene alguna oportunidad con él.

Lo decide, entonces. Sea como sea encontrará ese momento para preguntárselo así tenga que valerse de Shin-chan o de Kise para hacerlo, utilizando como excusa la "mala suerte" y torpeza que ese día su signo tiene al derramar primeramente y sin querer su bebida sobre Midorima y después, la salsa cátsup sobre el rubio al extrañamente no querer salir ésta. ¡Oh, pero qué extraño!

Y con eso, es seguro que podrá hablar con Kasamatsu-san al tener los otros dos que ir al baño y limpiarse. Muy bien, entonces eso haría en cuanto Shin-chan y el rubio se descuidarán, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

Aunque tal vez, no debería de estar sonriendo tanto al imaginárselo, aquello podía levantar sospechas, ¿cierto? Takao espera que no, sino… ya inventaría algo para justificar sus sonrisas y entusiasmo, quizá algo sobre la agradable compañía o algo así. Aunque eso sí que no sería mentira. No, si Kasamatsu-san estaba ahí.

**Fin.**

* * *

Otra viñeta más que ya había escrito sobre estos dos :)

Muchas gracias por leer y sus lindos comentarios de la viñeta pasada. Y pensar que yo creía que solo a **Suigin Walker** y a mí nos gustaba el TakaMatsu; es bueno saber que no.

Pues nada más de momento, a ver cuándo traigo otra viñeta o drabble sobre Kasamatsu y Yukio porque aún necesitan de mucho, mucho amor. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
